This Night
by DarcyJames
Summary: The King has fallen in love, but has yet to admit it to anyone. When something happens and he almost loses her, he finds her telling him things about her life that he doesn't want to know. PPxOC. Chapter twelve is up!
1. Memories

**This Night**

**Disclaimer:** _It belongs to C.S. Lewis. I don't own nothing at all. Don't want it neither. Wouldn't know where to put it  
_

* * *

Chapter One - Memories

Katherine stood by the fountain in the courtyard. Peter could see her pacing back and forth, sometimes muttering to herself. Her dark green dress stood out from among all the white marble, the moonlight shining off her hair. He stood looking from his bedroom windows. Another figure suddenly joined hers. Peter recognized the person as Biran, a Prince from the south. He was here for the annual Narnian tournament. Peter scowled at the sight of him. It was no small fact since Biran had arrived that he wished to marry Kate. Peter hated to see him look at her, to _touch_ her. He made sure that at all the banquets Kate sat far away from Biran and closer to him.

Biran was a good looking fellow, and though he might be so, he had nothing else going for him. Peter had seen girls swoon left and right for him, but Kate, he saw, treated Biran no different than she treated all the other Princes that came to Cair Paravel. _But_, Peter thought, _no one had asked her to marry them yet._ He wasn't sure how she would handle that. Kate was the same age as Susan. She had come to Narnia long before Peter and his siblings had. She had been very skilled with the sword, and even Susan admitted that Kate was better with the bow and arrow then herself. She had been in the forest when she was thirteen and the white witch had turned her into stone. Aslan and Peter's sisters had found her in Jadis' castle, before the big battle.

Seven years later, and she was still at Cair Paravel. Peter and her were best friends. She was the most beautiful creature Peter had ever seen. She was smart, stong and a fast thinker. She had become a sister to all the Pensieve children.

Peter now stood and watched at a man was about to ask her to marry him. Peter's heart suddenly started to beat slower as he realized that if she said yes, she would go away. He could not even think about life without her. It hurt to do so. Memories flooded into his mind.

Her riding horses with him, her brown hair sprinkled with blue flowers, her dress waving at him. _Her laugh_. The laugh that brought a delight to him. Her eyes. They always were sparkling as if they had a joyous secret in them.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the window.

He remembered the day he fell from a small cliff. She had given a small scream of terror, and rushed down to where he laid. She had leaned over him, taking his hand in hers squeezing it softly. Her other hand had gone to his face cupping it, brushing her fingers back and forth. She had looked into his eyes with fear and concern. Peter, still unable to move had just lain there as she spoke to him.

Peter remembered that, that was the first time he had felt something more than just a brotherly love for her, though he didn't know it at the time. His mind wandered again, a small smile playing on his lips.

They had been walking together. They had walked for hours, talking and having fun. She had said that she was tired and they had stopped under a large apple tree to rest. She had closed her eyes. He had sat there looking at her, taking in her figure, taking in everything about her. They decided that it was probably time to head back to Cair Paravel. When they were about 5 miles away or so, she had taken a faulty step and had twisted her ankle. She had continued on walking, pain in every other step. He had asked her if she wanted him to carry her, but she had refused with a beautiful smile saying it wasn't that bad. But after a short while, she had taken to giving a small squeak of pain in every step. Without another word he had picked her up into his arms and carried her. She hadn't complained. She had looked up into his face and then she had kissed his cheek, something she had never done before.

Three years later, his love for her had grown, though no one ever knew. She had kissed his cheeks a few more times, but nothing more. He remembered a year after that day, he had been fighting the giants in the northern land. He had been injured. Something had hit his head and he had lost his vision, though the doctor told him that it would come back in two weeks time. His sisters and brother were away at a council in another land. But Kate was there for him. She kept by his side, even at night, in case he should need anything.

Peter, later, was glad he had sent away the lords and ladies of the courts as well as the servants of the castle, since there was no one but him and her staying there. He was glad that it was her taking care of him and not some servant. He remembered the itching bandage wrapped around his eyes, and her soft hands touching his. She went everywhere with him, helping him along. One night he had woken up with a start, she had been there, she had touched his face, comforting him. He had grabbed her hand and brought it back to his cheek, when she had taken it down. His lips had brushed up against it. Then he had taken his hand and he reached out, towards her voice. He felt her hand grab the back of his, guiding it. He felt something cool push up against his palm. His heart jumped as he realized it was her lips. He moved his hand along her jaw line, and around her face. He in that moment, etched everything about her face into his mind, never to forget how it felt.

Peter woke from his thoughts with a jump. The courtyard was still bathed in moonlight, but it was empty of human forms. Peter looked franticly around his room, trying to collect his thoughts. His heart beat within his chest. He could not lose her. He left his room. He heard footsteps going into the girls corridor of the castle. A door closed. Peter hurried up.

**

* * *

_What did you think? This is my first fanfiction. Please review!_**


	2. Stuck

**This Night**

**Disclaimer:** _It belongs to C.S. Lewis. I don't own nothing at all. Don't want it neither. Wouldn't know where to put it  
_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two - Stuck**

Peter came to the corridor. He turned the corner to see Lucy walking towards him. Her door was closed behind her.

"Hey Lu."

He said when he noticed her giving her a funny look. He again glanced around the corridor. Kate's door was standing wide open, 'I have nothing to hide' was all she said when people asked her why. Peter looked again at Lucy, who was just standing there now.

"I thought Kate might be in her room. I need to talk to her" He mumbled out, turning slightly pink for some reason, that even he did not know.

Lucy looked towards Kate's room, "No," she said, "Kate hasn't come in to say good night yet."

Peter nodded his head and turned absently around and walked away.He could feel Lucy looking at his back with a confused look on her face. "Night" she called after him.

He walked out to the main hall. Moonlight poured in from the arched windows, giving light to dark room. Peter walked from down the long hallway. Going up some stairs at the end, he entered into the throne room. Chairs lined two walls in the room for the lords and lady's of the court. A red carpet ran down the length of the room, going up one step and then came to four thrones, one for each of the Pensieve children. Peter ran his hand through his hair as he went and sat in one of the courts chairs. He relaxed and put his head back. Suddenly he heard muffled footsteps on the carpet. He looked down towards the thrones. There, coming through a side door, was a very angry looking Kate. Peter sat still in the dark and watched her. She had stopped in a bit of moonlight and was looking at the thrones. Peter could see her eyes flashing from across the room, the words, "the nerve of some men" also made it's way to him. He grinned.

Peter could see that she was mad as a hornet about something. She had started to pace back and forth in a angry huff. Peter slowly got up, and started to make his way down to her. She didn't see him, or hear him. He sat down on the very last chair, and stretched his legs out. He knew that if her now, it would do nobody any good, so he was just going to wait till she cooled down a bit. He remembered that last time she had been this angry.

They had been visiting the island of Terbinthia. A lord there had taken a fancy to her and had been trying to impress her. He had been trying so hard that he was making a fool of himself. On the third day of their visit, the lord had come across Katherine reading by a fireplace. Though Peter was not there, he did not know all the details but apparently Kate had to leave the room suddenly and had put down her book. Upon returning to the room, she found her book gone and the lord standing over the fire place, where she then saw the pages to her book curling in flame. Kate had been furious. Edmund and himself had to physically restrain her from the man. She did throw a good punch before they had gotten to her though. They had left the island the next day, never finding out why the lord had thrown the book into the fire.

In the present, Peter was glad that she wasn't so angry that she wanted to hurt someone. Peter didn't know how much time had passed but she had cooled down a bit. He cleared his throat. Her head jerked towards him, her body tense. But upon seeing him, he could see her relax a little bit.

"Hello Peter," she said wearily. She came and sank into the chair next to him, giving a big sigh. Her hands covered her face.

"Do I even need to ask?" Peter said quietly.

She dropped her hands and looked at him, and then turned away.

"Biran asked me to..." she paused, "_marry him_" she bit the words out. "The man who's barely spoken five words together to me," she shook her head, "and then he has the audacity to ask me to be his wife, then _tells_ me that I can never see y--" she stopped abruptly, breathing heavily.

Peter was looking at her. Her face was flush with anger, her hair falling into her eyes. His hand reached up and brushed some away.

"I told him that he was the last man in the world that I could ever marry," Peter's heart jumped in his chest.

She slammed her fist down hard on the arm of the chair. Getting up after a moment or two, Peter held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up. Her smile met his eyes and, his hand still in her's she brought it to her lips and kissed it and then bowing, she brought it to her forehead in the Narnian style for a lord or lady to greet the King.

Bringing it down she said, "Well, Sire, looks as if you're stuck with me."

Peter laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

_

* * *

_

_I had issues with this chapter. Sorry it's so short. School exams are coming up for me and it's going to be a bit before the next chapter is up._

_Please_ review!


	3. Tease

**This Night**

**Disclaimer:** _It belongs to C.S. Lewis. I don't own nothing at all. Don't want it neither. Wouldn't know where to put it._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three - Tease

Katherine woke up, the sun streaming through her window. It had been a more than a week since Biran had left Cair Paravel in a huff, saying that there would never be peace between Narnia and his father's land ever again, unless Kate would agree to become his wife. He had said it in such a way that everyone who heard about it in the castle would give a short laugh or two. Peter did not care if they did not have peace with them. "We had never gotten along anyways" he had said once Biran was out of sight.

Kate lay there deep in her thoughts when the sound of someone humming brought her out of them. She recognized the voice to be Susan's. Slowly getting out of her bed, and pulling on her robe, she went out onto her balcony. The morning air was fresh and crisp against her face. A light breeze was blowing. Looking out over Narnia she could see the mermaids slowly moving about the crystal clear waters of the sea. Some one was taking a stroll along the beach and the birds were darting to and throw among the trees, making merry music to themselves.

Looking down into the courtyard below her she saw Susan sitting on the edge of a fountain. She was humming to herself, swinging her legs absent mindedly and reading a book. It was rare to see the young queen so lade back like she was right now. Katherine thought she looked more like a queen when she was like this, more than when she is all "prim and proper".

Leaning up against the balcony wall she called a good morning to Susan. Susan looked up and called a good morning back.

"You're up early this morning" Susan said with a grin.

"I would still be in bed but _someone_ decided to start humming outside my window," she grinned back at Susan, "I wonder who that was."

Susan grinned sheepishly and bowed her head slightly, "Was I humming? I did not notice."

Kate laughed at this, "Sure you didn't" she teased her.

"What didn't she do?" said a voice.

Susan and Katherine both turned to see Edmund and Peter coming up from the beach.

After saying good morning to one another, Edmund asked again, "What was Susan supposedly not doing?" The subject turned and glared at Katie, but she paid no attention to her,

"I came out here to find Susan humming to herself," She glanced at Susan, and with a smile she went on, "and swinging her legs" Susan's mouth opened in either shock or to deny it, but Katherine didn't wait to find out and she went on, "I think she was even slouching--"

"I was _not_!" cried Susan standing up.

Peter and Edmund were trying to cover up their smiles. With a perfectly straight face, Kate furrowed her eyebrows, and looked at Susan, "Oh, but I think you were..."

The boys leaned against each other for support as they both burst out laughing. Kate was unable to keep a straight face when she saw the look that Susan wore and let out a crystal laugh. Susan was unable to remain upset, though she tried not to smile, but at the sound of the other woman's laugh, she too joined in with them. After they had all calmed down, Peter excused himself for a late breakfast. Katherine got dressed and went down into the courtyard with Susan, Edmund, and Lucy who had just joined them. They all talked about what they were to do that day. Edmund and Lucy decided to go down to the sea and swim, and Kate and Susan decided to practice on their archery and sword fighting. Edmund and Lucy then went on their way and Susan expressed the wish to finish her chapter before they were to leave.

Katherine then went to find some breakfast. Her dark green dress lightly brushed the ground as she walk through the many halls and gardens to the kitchen. The sun was up now and the breeze was warm now. It played with her hair, that was lightly pulled back. She put her hand up to her stomach that growled at her just as she entered into the kitchen.

The Cooks were bustling about making food enough for who knows how many. Before she could take another step into the room further, a dwarf appeared at her side. He bowed and she courtesied, and then he asked what she would like to eat. After putting her "order" in she went to the dining room to wait for it to come.

There she found Peter sitting alone at the large table, hunched over his food lost in thought. She went and sat down across from him. His head jerked up suddenly when she did so and she jumped ever so slightly.

"Sorry... didn't hear you come in," he said blushing a little. He tried to hide it by taking a large sip of orange juice.

She smiled at him, "And _what_, pretell, was the High King on Narnia thinking about so hard, so early in the morning?"

She saw him hesitate for a second, before he replied, "Nothing."

His eyes met hers, and she saw that something was wrong. He broke the eye contact and looked down at his plate. She stared at him, not moving. Her food came and she still continued to look at him, but he said no more. When she saw this, she gave a big sigh and started in on her food. They ate in silence for a while, each one stealing glances at the other.

Peter broke the silence when he observed all the food she had before her, "Why in the world are you eating so much food?"

She looked down at the food and then back at him, "It's not that much"

"Not that much? you have two heaping plates there!"

"So?"

Peter stared at her in amazement.

She ate a few more bites and then said, "Besides, Susan and I are going to go practice with the sword and bow in a little bit, and I always get hungry when I practice."

"You're going to go practice today?" Peter asked, "mind if I go with you?"

Kate raised her eyebrows at him, "Like if I said no that would stop you?"

He flashed her a smile, "No, that wouldn't but I thought I would be polite and ask anyways."

She laughed and shook her head. "Well then I guess you can come. But I warn you, I'm getting pretty good with the sword, so watch out, or I might actually beat you"

They finished their breakfast's together, laughing and joking with each other. Just before they parted company Katherine told him to meet her and Susan in the stables as soon as he was ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he entered the stables, Peter saw his horse as well as two other's standing there, ready for him and the ladies. Walking up to his he rubbed his horses neck and asked him how he was.

The horse lifted his head slightly, and replied in a soft, but scratchy voice, "Well, I was enjoying a wonderful dream, but then I was rudely awoken and dragged out here where I have been for the last ten minuets---"

Peter rolled his eyes at the horse, and the horse next to him, a beautiful Bay, turned her head, "Oh, do be _quite_, you grumpy fool," her voice was hushed, "my lady approaches and I don't want her to put up with your gripin'"

Peter's horse fell silent as a shadow fell across the stable floor and Peter saw Kate enter. She smiled at him.

"Susan just got a letter from her prince in the south and she is reading it now," going over to the other horse that stood with them she told him, "you can go back now, Cloff. It will just be King Peter and I going out now."

The horse grunted and walked back to his stable where he watched the King and Lady mount their horses and ride out into the sunny day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the tent that stood out in an open field, Kate picked up her bow and a quiver full of arrows. Stringing her bow she turned to look out across the open valley. The tall grass was blowing softly in the wind, looking like the sea after a storm. Their horses were off to her left grazing and talking quietly to one another. Twelve targets were spotted across the field, the farthest was but a dot among the green grass. The dark red tent stood almost in the shadow of the only tree in sight. An apple tree of the most noble kind. Peter was coming out of the tent, his golden hair falling in front of his eyes. Plucking his bow to make sure it was tight enough he came up to her.

"Ready?" he asked.

Nodding, they both walked forward together and then stopped when they reached a line marked by a flag. Peter let fly the first arrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was overhead, and Peter and Kate took refuge out of it's heat by climbing into the shade of the tree. Peter was helping Kate tie a piece of fabric around her hand where his sword had accidently hit. He saw her wince slightly as he tightened the knot. Again he apologized.

"Oh do stop talking about it Peter!" She drew her hand away from him, "It was my fault. I knew better than to try and block with my hand. It was a foolish thing to do."

Peter brushed some hair out of his eyes and smiled at her. She looked at him and then laughed at herself, shaking her head.

Suddenly a sound of a horn reached their ears. Jumping down, they both looked over the land towards Cair Paravel.

"It's Susan..." Kate knew she did not have to say this, but she did.

Whistling for the horses Peter ran into the weapon's tent where he had laid his sword down. Putting on his armor he went out, as Katherine came in. She slung her quiver over her shoulder and put a dagger at her side. Grabbing her bow she too went out. Peter was on his horse already. Swinging up herself they started off across the field urging their horses to go faster.

_Maybe that wasn't Susan's horn_, thought Peter desperately, _It could just be the horn announcing some arrival of a king or lord_. Even as he thought this he knew the truth: There was no other horn in all the lands that sounded like Susan's. He also remembered the words that went with the gift, _"Only use it in time of great need..."_ Peter again urged his horse on.

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long to update. And sorry it's so short. What did you think? I had writer's block for a while_. 

_Please_ Read & Review


	4. Fights

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot to me! Please continue. I want to thank Princess Reilana for her comments, and for pointing out that 'no one is perfect.' I will try and make Kate a little less perfect and a more normal human. Haha. I will try and throw a little dirt on her this chapter but I think it will come out in the next few to come. _

_Also, sorry it's taken me so long to update. Things happen. Also, I had huge writer's block for this. Enjoy!_

**This Night**

**Disclaimer:** It belongs to C.S. Lewis. I don't own nothing at all. Don't want it neither. Wouldn't know where to put it

* * *

**Chapter Four - Fights**

_Suddenly a sound of a horn reached their ears. Jumping down, they both looked over the land towards Cair Paravel._

_"It's Susan..." Kate knew she did not have to say this, but she did._

_Whistling for the horses Peter ran into the weapon's tent where he had laid his sword down. Putting on his armor he went out, as Katherine came in. She slung her quiver over her shoulder and put a dagger at her side. Grabbing her bow she too went out. Peter was on his horse already. Swinging up herself they started off across the field urging their horses to go faster._

_Maybe that wasn't Susan's horn, thought Peter desperately, It could just be the horn announcing some arrival of a king or lord. Even as he thought this he knew the truth: There was no other horn in all the lands that sounded like Susan's. He also remembered the words that went with the gift, "Only use it in time of great need..." Peter again urged his horse on._

-----------------------------------------------------------

They rode up onto a hill overlooking Cair Paravel and the valley. What Kate saw took her breath away. Coming down from the valley towards them and the castle, was an army. A very large one that stretched off into the distance further than the eye could see. It was an army armed for battle. Kate looked at Peter. His face was grim and set. He looked like a king. They lingered there for only a few precious seconds more, before Peter suddenly took off down the hill full speed, urging his horse on. Her horse followed without being told.

When they reached Cair Paravel the enemy had halted and spread out. Kate and Peter rode right up onto the front steps of the castle and hopped off their horses, leaving them there. They would not move, they knew they would be needed. Taking steps two at a time, and entered into the court. It was filled with the lords, ladies, and his officials. They all fell silent when he entered and bowed, making a path for him to walk through. Peter strode on with Kate following close behind. He entered the throne room. Kate could see Edmund, Lucy and Susan already there seated on their thrones. Peter went and sat on his, and the court emptied, every person going to his assigned seat. Kate went to hers. Queen Susan spoke,

"Well looks like the horn has worked again." she gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. She was frightened. It was a large army. Much larger than the one of Narnia.

No one answered her. Edmund cleared his throat, and leaned forward in his seat. "The army came up suddenly. We do not know who our new enemy is. They haven't sent a messenger yet. But when they do what will you reply, my Lord?"

Peter was silent, his eyes closed. Then, "Do you think we can take them, Ed?"

"Yes, if we plan it right. If everyone followed orders. Yes, I think we can do it."

"Then we will give the battle cry. Everyone here knows what to do. Do your jobs. Do them quick." He paused, no one moved, "_Narnia is going to war_."

Susan and Lucy rose gracefully from their thrones and walked out of the room briskly. The lords and ladies followed, Kate with them, and the war councilors walked into a side room. Peter stayed seated for a few seconds thinking. Edmund waited for him.

"Do you really think that we can take them, Edmund?"

"I do. But if you continue talk like you don't believe it yourself, than nothing will stop them from coming in here and killing us all."

Peter nodded and walked out of the room with his brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost midnight when Kate finished sending messengers to every corner of Narnia calling the people to battle. She was tired. The castle was still. Peter had told everyone to go to bed, for they were to fight the next day and they needed to be rested. That had been an hour ago. Rest sounded good to her. She got up from the large table that she had been working at. It was covered with papers and maps.

She started towards her room. Passing a window she looked out. The moon was hidden by dark clouds. The land lay silent and dark. It was waiting. Turning a corner candle light poured forth from a open doorway. As she passed she saw Peter hunched over a table, notes and a map lay in front of him. She stopped. He was muttering to himself. She quitely entered the room and sat down on a chair next to the door. "I thought I told _everyone_--including you--to go to bed."

His voice made her jump out of her skin. She hadn't thought he had heard her enter. Calming herself she ignored his comment.

"Have you received a message from them yet?"

"No, but we are ready for them." His voice sounded tired.

She watched him. "You know who is attacking us." It wasn't a question. He was silent. "It's Biran isn't it? How long have you known?"

"Ever since he left here, Ive had thoughts about it." He glanced sharply at her when he said this, "But it has nothing to do with you. I have a feeling that he has been planning this attack for quite some time, since before he came here."

She was silent. "Well, we'll give them hell tomorrow won't we?"

"Edmund and I will. You will not be down in the battle."

She stared at him in shock and anger. "_What_?" she asked sharply.

"You will be with Susan and the archers."

"Why? You _know_---"

He rose up from the chair angry, "What _I know_ is that I need you to be up on the wall! War is no place for a lady! I am the _King_! And you _will _do what I say! You will be up on that wall tomorrow."

Her eyes darkened. "Remember, Peter. I been in battle before. Before you _even_ came here to Narnia, I was fighting."

"And looked what _happened_ to you! You were taken captive by the witch!"

She flinched slightly. "So for _that_ I am put on the wall. To stand back from the battle."

"I need you to stand on the wall, to be strong... for me. On the wall I know you will be safe." He spoke quietly, his voice shaking slightly from anger.

She stood, her eyes still dark, and took his hand and bowed, touching it to her forehead.

"_Kate_----"

She left the room, not looking back. Peter sank back in his chair.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was cloudy. The sky was a dark sea, ready to release a storm. The castle was quiet, no voices could be heard, exept for a few whispers here and there. There was no laughter in the air. Everyone was solome, dreading the hours to come.

The messenger arrived from the enemies camp, and everyone now knew what Peter and Kate did. Biran was picking a fight.

The horses were lined up and waiting, fitted for battle. Rooms were cleared out, making room for the wounded if need should be. Lucy was standing by with her faithful "healers" as she called them. They would be ready for the hurt. Susan and Kate were getting orders from Peter and Edmund for the fight. Everyone knew what to do. Everyone was ready. Peter gave the order and Narnia moved, as one, into position waiting. Peter mounted his horse next to Edmund. A sevant handed him his helmet, but before he put in on he looked up on the wall above him. There she was next to Susan. Her dress was waving in the wind. Her bow lay in her hand, a quiver of arrows on her back. Her eyes met his, and he nodded slightly. She looked away. He looked down at Edmund. They were ready. Putting his helmet on, a horn sounded from the courtyard below. They moved out.

They were ready.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been there for an hour, waiting to begin. They were facing Birian's army, waiting for the battle to begin. The horses were restless, shaking their manes and complaining. The soldiers stood still, every once in a while one would hear a shout of encouragement from down the line.

Suddenly a small _tink_ could be heard. Then another and another. The soldiers looked up at the grey sky mournfully. It was raining. Before long the armies were dripping with water. Finally a horn sounded from Cair Paravel. It was time. Above the sound of rain hitting metal the armies could hear as thousands of arrows, from both sides, were released into the air. They flew over their heads and shouts of pain rose up as they fell and hit their marks.

Peter raised his sword into the air, the rain dripped down the hilt and off his hand. He gave a cry and Narnia shouted with him. The ground shook with the noise. He slashed the sword through the air and the armies ran forward to meet eachother in battle.

* * *

_Okay... there you go. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think!_

_Until next time! (which I hope will be very soon)_


	5. Sadness

_Before we get to the next chapter, I would like to say a few things. First: thanks for reviewing everyone! Please continue. Also, if you have any comments, or suggestions, please tell! Second: The Mary Sue problem. A few people have pointed out to me what a Mary Sue my original character is, and it has bothered me. I must, and will say something on this matter. Katherine, for one, has a horrible temper. It flares up suddenly and she doesn't let it go easily. I,for one cannot think of another defect to put on her. I cannot make her different in any other way. Also, for the sake of it, great books and movies have Mary Sues everywhere. Lord of the Rings for example, I think of Arwin as perfect. John Grisham's book, The Pelican Brief, has a perfect chick in it. Finding Neverland, Sahara, V for Vendetta. All of these have perfect, or close to it, women. The point of me writing this, is just to tell people that you can find Mary Sues everywhere and I don't want to hate my character by making her annoying._

(clears throat and smoothes shirt) _Alright, now onto the next chapter_.

**This Night**

**Disclaimer:** It belongs to C.S. Lewis. I don't own nothing at all. Don't want it neither. Wouldn't know where to put it

* * *

**Chapter five - Sadness**

_(a dark chapter - rated T for violence)_

_Suddenly a small tink could be heard. Then another and another. The soldiers looked up at the grey sky mournfully. It was raining. Before long the armies were dripping with water. Finally a horn sounded from Cair Paravel. It was time. Above the sound of rain hitting metal the armies could hear as thousands of arrows, from both sides, were released into the air. They flew over their heads and shouts of pain rose up as they fell and hit their marks._

_Peter raised his sword into the air, the rain dripped down the hilt and off his hand. He gave a cry and Narnia shouted with him. The ground shook with the noise. He slashed the sword through the air and the armies ran forward to meet each other in battle._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edmund's sword swung through the air in a graceful move then suddenly met with an object. He didn't look at the enemy whom he had just pierced through the shoulder. He quickly retracted his sword and slashed the man's throat. His enemy fell in a heap upon the ground. Edmund looked down on him, his face unmoving. The battle had been raging for countless hours now. The sky was still crying over the scene that took place beneath her, but the sun was shining in spots through the clouds.

Glancing around the field around him, Edmund only saw sadness and death, but yet he gave a little smile: they had won the battle, and hopefully, because of it the enemy would leave, and not try for another round. Dead bodies littered the ground, the air was already starting to smell faintly from them. The enemy soldiers were running away from the battle here and there across the field, throwing their weapons down as they did so. Edmund watched one man close by running away, and as he thought about pursuing him, a arrow suddenly hit the man in the neck between his armor, and he fell down dead. Edmund turned to look at the castle which was some ways off and smiled again. Only two people could make a shot like that. He started towards it. A cry rose up around him, as fellow Narnians pursued the retreating enemy, and he shouted once with them, "The battle is ours! For Narnia, for Aslan! The battle is ours!" for indeed it was.

Picking his way through the dead bodies he suddenly came to a scene that made him stop short, and watch. Peter was slowly circling a foe, sword at the ready. Edmund couldn't tell who the enemy was. Peter was speaking, his voice hoarse, but that did not stop the harshness from showing. Edmund moved closer to hear.

"What was your plan? Marry her, and attack us? You think she would just stand by and let you do that?"

The enemy barked coldly, "_Marry her_?" Edmund then saw that it was Biran "No, I would take her, love her then," the man looked at his sword and moved it around, shrugging his shoulders. Edmund tensed. He had a pretty clear idea of who the two were talking about. Biran continued, oblivious to the fact that he was a man who was close to death, "Why do you care what happens to her anyway? Oh, that's _right_, you love her! Or you love the _thought _of getting under that tight dress of hers."

Edmund saw Peter's jaw clench, a fire burned in his eyes. Before Edmund had time to react, Biran lunged forward, knocking Peter's sword aside and plunged his sword into his side. Edmund stared on shocked. Peter's eyes widened and he gasped sharply for air. He started to sink to the ground, but Biran grabbed hold of him, and made him stand. He spoke softly in his ear, "Where is that love of yours anyway? Let me guess, you put her on the wall to protect her. How sweet. It's to bad really that you didn't love her enough to allow her to cry over your dead body." With that he shoved Peter away from him, and turned. All he saw was a flash of something then darkness.

Edmund didn't glance twice at Biran, who was now crumpled in a heap on the ground, his throat a bloody mess. He rushed over to where Peter had fallen, hoisted is brother on to his shoulders, running for Cair Paravel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy was bustling around, blood splattered on her once white dress. Her hair was falling from it's twist and was clinging around her face. She moved quickly from one patient to another, bandaging wounds here and there, shouting orders to her helpers. She only used the medicine that Father Christmas had given her so many years ago for the wounded who were hurt beyond the repair of anything but that.

She moved down the line of the wounded and stopped short suddenly, for there was Susan standing with bow in hand next to a door way, her face was white and tearstained. The doorway at which she stood was that of a small room, reserved for the use of the members of court and her family should they be wounded. She ran up to Susan, grabbing her arms.

"_Susan_? What is it? Is it Edmund?" Susan, being unable to speak, slowly shook her head. Lucy dreaded the next question she was to ask, "It's not Peter is it--" She stopped suddenly as she glanced into the room. There on the nearest bed lay Katherine. Susan broke into more silent crying.

Katherine's breathing was shallow and came in short bursts as though it hurt to take the air in. But Lucy could hardly blame her, for two arrows were sticking forth from her friend. Lucy rushed over to Kate's side, looking closer at the wounds. An arrow was in her side, and another stuck out just below her right shoulder blade.

"_Why didn't someone call me_?" Lucy was in a fury that no had mentioned that Katherine had been hit. "We need to get these out of her quick so I can heal the wound." She broke off the ends of the arrows, and looked around for a person to help her extract the arrows. Her eyes lighted on Susan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy opened the wound on Katherine's chest further with her fingers while giving Susan instructions on how to pull the head out without causing further damage. Blood was pouring forth from the wound and staining the white bed sheets. Susan closed her eyes, suddenly feeling nauseas.

Lucy's voice cut into her thoughts sharply, "Susan!"

She opened her eyes and looked at her sister. She fought to find her voice. When she did, it came out in a hoarse whisper, "Lu? Why don't I hold the wound why you pull the arrow out?" She gave a weak attempt at a smile.

Lucy looked at her closely for a second then, "Fine" Susan's face brightened slightly at the word, "but there is nothing different between the two jobs. They are both equally sickening."

Susan's face fell, but she placed her hands were Lucy's had been and pulled the wound open. She shut her eyes and turned her face away as Lucy reached down to pull out the object. She could hear Lucy talking quietly to herself, and after what seemed to be hours later, Susan heard Lucy give a sigh and then the sound of her bottle of medicine being opened. She ventured a look at her friend. The wound was large and bleeding more than ever, the towels to help mop up the blood did little to help. Lucy's bottle was covered in blood from her hands as she carefully put forth one drop onto the wound. It bubbled and looked like it was stinging something terrible, but the victim did not move or make a noise. Katherine's eye's were closed, her face was flushed and wet. A troubled look was over her expression. Susan looked back at the wound, which was now healed, all for but a small pink spot of flesh.

Lucy put the cork back on the bottle and moved down to the arrow on Kate's side. She ripped away the fabric around the spot, and Susan put her hands around the second wound, pushing it open so Lucy could repeat the process. The cork again came off and the patient did not move. Susan walked quickly to a basin of water, as soon as the task was complete, to wash the blood off her hands.

In the distance she heard a door open and then Edmund's voice calling out for Lucy. His voice was panicked at he sounded out of breath. As his voice grew closer, Susan could hear the Narnian's in the hall outside giving sharp cries and talking among themselves. Lucy ran to the door as he continued to call for her, then stopped. She took a few steps back and gave a short cry. Susan was routed to the spot. Dread came over her, and she wanted to scream, but found that she could not.

Edmund was in front of Lucy now, his face was white and scared, his hair matted against his forehead with sweat. In his arms he carried a bleeding, limp form of Peter.

* * *

_Okay, okay. I know it wasn't much of a cliff hanger but I needed to end the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I got a lot of inspiration for this fic suddenly and wrote it all down so as not to forget. But I have it figured out all the way to the end. Still many chapters to come._

_Please_ Read and Review! _I like to hear what you guys think!_


	6. Resting

_Thanks to_ **brezzybrez**, **ilovenarnia**, _and_ **tyger cub** _for their reviews. The _only_ people who reviewed for my last chapter. What's up with that?_

**This Night**

**Disclaimer:** _It belongs to C.S. Lewis. I don't own nothing at all. Don't want it neither. Wouldn't know where to put it_

* * *

**Chapter Six - Resting**

_In the distance she heard a door open and then Edmund's voice calling out for Lucy. His voice was panicked at he sounded out of breath. As his voice grew closer, Susan could hear the Narnian's in the hall outside giving sharp cries and talking among themselves. Lucy ran to the door as he continued to call for her, and then stopped. She took a few steps back and gave a short cry. Susan was routed to the spot. Dread came over her, and she wanted to scream, but found that she could not._

_Edmund was in front of Lucy now, his face was white and scared, his hair matted against his forehead with sweat. In his arms he carried a bleeding, limp form of Peter._

* * *

Susan put her hands to her head, closing her eyes, trying to rest. It was almost morning and she hadn't slept since the afternoon a day prior. She was sitting on a bench outside her room, her hair down and tangled. She didn't care. She was the only one of her siblings that had nothing to do.

Peter, though healed by Lucy, had lost a lot of blood and had a fever. Susan hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Edmund at all, other than asking him if he was hurt. He had hurried out of the medical wing as soon as he was sure Peter was alright. Since Peter was injured, Edmund had to run Narnia and clean up the mess from the battle. Lucy and herself didn't even get to tell him about Katherine.

Her wounds had healed nicely, but had a fever, along with Peter. She slept most of the time, but was troubled. When she was awake she talked nonsense. Though it was nothing to worry about, it unnerved Susan. It was hard for her to see her friend like this.

Lucy had deemed it wise to have Peter and Kate moved to their own rooms, where they would be most comfortable. Lucy was still bustling about healing the wounded, doing what she did best.

Susan gave a large sigh and sat back against the wall. Presently she could hear someone coming down the hall towards her. Opening her eyes she saw it was Edmund -- or what as left of him. His hair was standing on end from having run his hands through it and dark shadows lay under his eyes.

"You look like hell."

He sank down onto the bench next to her, rubbing a hand over his face. "Thanks" he replied in a dry voice.

Susan looked at him, after a moment of silence. "Have you been to see Peter?"

He nodded absently, "I just got back from his room," he continued without letting her ask the question that was in her mind, "He's doing fine. The healer said that he hasn't woken up yet."

Susan made no reply. Edmund spoke again,

"Where's Katherine? I've not seen her since we left this morning." He stopped short and gave a grim chuckle, "I guess it was yesterday morning. Damn. It has been a day from hell."

Susan looked at her younger brother sadly. His eyes were shut, his head tilted back.

"Ed," her voice cracked slightly, "Katherine was wounded--"

His eyes flew open and he sat up, "Is she---?"

"She's alive."

He looked relieved and relaxed slightly.

Susan continued, "She was hit by two arrows. Lucy was able to heal her, but she's running a high fever. Lucy says it's nothing to worry about, but--" She stopped here and looked away. Edmund took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Edmund, something is bothering her. She isn't sleeping peacefully and when she's awake she is delirious. She's being worn out by something," she took a ragged breath, trying to hold back her tears, "She's getting weaker by the hour. I don't thing she will--"

"Don't say it, Susan... Please don't say anything more." Edmund's voice was hushed and lifeless.

They sat in silence, time pressing heavily down upon them. Hours seemed to pass by and Susan fell asleep against Edmund's shoulder. He nodded off slightly, but always woke with a start. The hallway stayed dark and quite. Waiting. He fell asleep finally and in only a blink to him, it was suddenly daylight.

----------------------------------------------------

He sat up from his slouched position against the wall. His neck was sore from the weird position it had been in. Looking around the hallway he saw Susan had moved to a bench closer to Katherine's room. A healer was quietly talking to her.

Standing up and stretching, he made his way towards them. The healer, noticing his approach, presently ended the conversation with the Queen with a bow ad scurried down the hallway, and bowed again as he passed Edmund. Reaching Susan, who put out her hands towards him, he knelt down in front of her and took them in his hands.

"Susan. What news?"

Her face was unemotional, her voice was tired, "Peter is awake, his fever gone."

Edmund stood, a smile on his face. She continued,

"He is still weak, but the healer says he will be able to move around within a fort-night."

Edmund clapped his hands together, letting his head fall to his chest, blowing out a large breath. Relief rushed over him like a river. His brother was going to be alright.

Susan continued to sit there, a look of thoughtfulness came into her eyes. She stayed silent.

Lucy appeared from Kate's room. Her appearance told Edmund that she had gotten little or no sleep at all since the morning before. Her hair was light back loosely with a black ribbon. She seated herself next to Susan on the bench and closed her eyes, resting. Edmund said nothing, but only looked at her. The laughter was gone from his eyes. Susan looked off into the distance, not aware of her surroundings. To Edmund it seemed as though the world for a second stopped moving for a moment in time, and everything in it rested. Not a sound could be heard, not a thing moved. It was a moment of peace.

He shifted his weight, and Lucy spoke, her eyes still closed. "Peter's awake." Edmund nodded his head, forgetting that she could not see him. She went on without his answer, her voice breaking into Susan's thoughts,

"Kate is in a comatose state. She hasn't woken up since earlier last night. Her breathing is fast, and her fever is still high."

Susan was still silent. Edmund's shoulders slumped forward. They were all silent. Thoughts clouded their minds, each one trying to find their voice to whisper the question which was trying to push it's way above all the others. Edmund looked at his sisters. Susan looked like she was fighting back tears, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip. Lucy was absently trying to dig dried blood from under her fingernails, her head tilted back, her eyes closed, her brow furrowed with worry. He suddenly found his voice. It wavered in the air, and hung like a heavy curtain over their shoulders.

"What do we tell Peter?"

* * *

_Really short, I know, but, there you go! Please_ Read and Review

_Hope you enjoyed. fin!_


	7. Secrets

_Thanks to the seven people who reviewed my last chapter. You know who you are and I appreciate you._

**This Night**

**Disclaimer**: _It belongs to C.S. Lewis. I don't own nothing at all. Don't want it neither. Wouldn't know where to put it._

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Secrets**

_He shifted his weight, and Lucy spoke, her eyes still closed. "Peter's awake." Edmund nodded his head, forgetting that she could not see him. She went on without his answer, her voice breaking into Susan's thoughts,_

_"Kate is in a comatose state. She hasn't woken up since earlier last night. Her breathing is fast, and her fever is still high."_

_Susan was still silent. Edmund's shoulders slumped forward. They were all silent. Thoughts clouded their minds, each one trying to find their voice to whisper the question which was trying to push it's way above all the others. Edmund looked at his sisters. Susan looked like she was fighting back tears, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip. Lucy was absently trying to dig dried blood from under her fingernails, her head tilted back, her eyes closed, her brow furrowed with worry. He suddenly found his voice. It wavered in the air, and hung like a heavy curtain over their shoulders._

_"What do we tell Peter?"_

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at Edmund, Susan looked at the ground. Edmund's face was drawn and weary. He looked to be shaking slightly.

Lucy didn't say anything at first, but she soon found her voice. "Nothing."

Edmund jerked his head to look at her, Susan made no movements.

"_Nothing_?" he asked in astonishment.

"Nothing," Lucy met his eyes and held his gaze, "Wait a while before telling him--"

"It's going to be hard to hide her fate from him."

Lucy's shoulders slumped forward in weariness at Edmund's words, "I know... but we have to try. I'm afraid that if Peter finds out he will hurt himself more than he already is."

Edmund looked at her confused.

She spoke again, "Not physically, but mentally. He will beat himself up about not being able to protect her," she fell silent for a second, then spoke in a faint whisper which Susan and Edmund barely heard, "he loves her."

It wasn't a shock to the siblings to hear those three words. Each of them had their own reasons for believing it. Neither Peter of Katherine had said anything to anyone, but they had no doubts about the feelings of the king and lady.

They all fell silent and stared absently at some object in front of them. A healer passed by them, their footsteps echoing on the marble. As soon as the the footsteps died away, Susan suddenly raised her head, tossing her long black hair behind her shoulder.

"Do either of you," said she, her voice clear and sharp, cutting through the silence like a knife, "know where she is from, or how she came to Narnia?"

Edmund looked at her with a shocked expression. Susan knew she did not have to specify who 'she' was, for they already knew. Lucy stayed silent, but her face was filled with thought.

Susan leaned forward earnestly, "Isn't it strange? We really know nothing about her life, except that which we were apart of."

Edmund ran his hand through his hair, blowing out his breath. Lucy tilted her head, trying desperately to remember a detail of Kate's past.

Edmund spoke, "No one's ever asked her?" his voice was disbelieving, "How is that possible? That she could be apart of our lives in such a way that she has been and we don't even know little things about her life."

He sat down next to Lucy, who scooted closer to Susan to make room for him.

Finally speaking, Lucy asked, "Do we even known her last name?"

To his sister's surprise, Edmund nodded, "Peter heard her use it once. He didn't think that she knew that she said it-- she was ranting about something to herself. Anyways, he told me, and I was sure that he would have told you as well." He paused to take a breath and to the girls it seemed like an eternity before he continued on. They were both staring at him, their eyes wide, waiting. "Her name is Katherine Aubury."

"Aubury? That's a nice name." Lucy said softly looking out the window.

"I just wonder why she didn't tell us--" Susan was cut off by Edmund,

"Why didn't she tell us anything?" his voice grew loud and angry as he spoke and with the last word he stood up quickly and whirled around to look at his sisters. His face was red and his eyes flashed.

Ignoring him Susan spoke again, her voice tense but soothing. "Do you think she told Peter? It seems that since she liked him so much she would have told him."

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and looked at her brother who was starting to calm back down, "Did he tell you anything else?"

He shook his head, his hair falling across his forehead, "No. Peter hasn't told me anything else except her name, which means he doesn't know--"

"Unless she asked him not to tell--" Susan interrupted Edmund and was interrupted by Lucy.

"But that's ridiculous! Why would anyone try and hide their past? Especially someone like her?"

Edmund opened his mouth to answer her, but found that he could not find a reason to believe otherwise. The truth, there was no way around it, was that she, the sister to them all for so many years, their best friend and companion, was hiding something. He suddenly felt hurt that she did not trust him. That she did not confide in him.

His sisters were thinking similar thoughts and feeling hurt as well. Only Aslan knows that they had all, at separate times, told her their secrets, their past.

A bird twittered outside the window, his happy song fell unnoticed, and he went silent and flew away.

The silence was deafening to Susan and she spoke, startling them all with her voice, "Maybe," she looked down at her hands, "maybe something happened. Something tragic." She only half believed what she was saying, but it was all that she had, "Or maybe she doesn't remember."

"If that were the case she wouldn't be able to remember her name now, could she." Edmund's voice was angry again, and there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Susan opened her mouth to make a scathing reply, when Lucy interrupted, "We can sit here and guess all day, but we're not going to figure it out." Her voice was soft, but her eyes flashed at her siblings.

Susan shut her mouth tightly and looked away in anger. Edmund cocked one eyebrow in frustration and let out a 'humph', crossing his arms.

Lucy ignored them and stood up gracefully, smoothing out her dirty dress and turned to leave, "Now, if you two will excuse me, I have a brother who needs me." Her voice was lofty and with one more glance at her brother and sister, she moved down the hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been six days since that day in the hall, where Susan and her siblings had decided not to tell Peter about the woman that he loved. It had been six days and so far they had been able to do as they had hoped.

Peter was weak, and had only just the morning before that he had been able to leave his bed with the help of others. It hurt Susan to look into his eyes when she went to visit him, for every time his eyes were searching for her, and confused at why she did not come to see him. But he never asked where she was and Susan never told.

She was doing slightly better as well. Her fever was gone, but she still had yet to wake up. She had now been in a deep sleep for seven days.

Susan had taken to sitting by Katherine's bed reading quietly to herself, watching over her dear friend. That is where Susan was now. Her legs were tucked underneath her as she opened her book. It was getting to be dusk outside. A fire cracked and popped in the grand marble fireplace in the corner. Outside the first snow was beginning to fall, and dust the land with a slight powder. Smiling to herself, feeling highly content, Susan snuggled down into her chair and started reading.

A sound startled her and she sprang up from her seat, book still in hand. Her eyes were wide with fear and worry. She stood there not moving, her mouth open in surprise at who stood before her.

"Peter!"

He was leaning up against what appeared to be his favorite walking stick, his face was pale and he looked ghastly. He didn't appear to have heard her cry, or even see her for that matter.

His eyes were wide and dark, and trained on the still figure on the bed. He gasped as though all the air had been knocked out of him. Susan rushed forward and put her arm around him, holding him up. She tried to get him moved as quickly as she thought he could handle over to her vacant chair. It was slow moving and it felt to her that Peter wasn't helping in the least, but she finally was able to drop him softly in the chair.

"Peter?" Susan spoke uncertainly, her brow creased with worry.

He looked up slowly at her, "I heard some healers talking out in the hall, one of them mentioned how 'the lady' was doing and that she had been wounded in the battle," he paused and took several deep breaths before continuing. "I knew it had to be her..." his voice was quite and scratchy. Susan knelt down on the floor at his feet. He was again looked at the girl lying on the bed.

They sat in silence, only the sound of Peter's ragged breathing could be heard.

When he spoke again, he sounded as though he might cry, his voice barely even a whisper. "She looks so fragile... her skin is so white." He slowly reached out an uncertain hand, and took hold of Katherine's just letting it lay there in his own, as though he thought she might break.

It made Susan want to cry.

"How is she Susan? Truthfully? What happened?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she spoke, "She's doing well... she," Susan paused trying to figure out the best way to say it, "she was hit by two arrows near the end of the battle." As she spoke Susan closed her eyes, trying to block out the horrible memory of her friend up there on the wall.

_Everything had been fine. The battle was theirs, and they knew it. Susan searched the plain from her place on the wall, looking for the enemy. It was quite. The rain had stopped where she was, but she could tell that it was still falling in some places. Looking to her side she smiled for there was Katherine, her hair pulled back and wet, her dress, like Susan's was soaked. Katherine had a arrow at the ready and was aiming at something that Susan couldn't see. Water was dripping down her face and hung at her chin, forming a drop. She looked like a statue, unmoving, then with a twang of the string the arrow was gone and then she gave a cry of triumph._

_"Got him!"_

_Susan again smiled and turned back to the field. The sun was shining on them now, and was quickly drying their clothes. All the other archers were gone. They were no longer needed as the enemy was depleted, and were inside the castle helping with the wounded._

_Looking over the field Susan's heart saddened at the sight. Bodies of friends and foes littered the ground, and made what should have been a beautiful picture, into a terrible one._

_Suddenly she heard a dull 'thump' and out of the corner of her eye she saw Katherine stumble back then forward, her mouth opened gasping for air, her bow slipping from her hand. Susan whirled to her friend._

_Kate was holding herself up with the help of the wall, a arrow sticking out from her side. Susan froze for a second and it seemed as though time slowed down as another arrow imbedded itself in Katherine's shoulder. Her friend fell onto her knees from the second blow, her eyes registered shock and surprise._

_Susan, shaken out of her frozen state, rushed over to her friend and laid her down. Tears were blocking her vision, and she swiped at them hurriedly, her hands shaking. Katherine's eyes were open wide with shock. Susan moved Kate's head onto her lap and trying to whisper comfort to her friend. She looked around wildly for someone -- anyone. The wall appeared to be empty._

_A heart wrenching cry poured forth from her lips, "Somebody help!"_

* * *

_Again, not much of a cliff hanger... I think this might be my longest chapter yet._

_Please_ review

_Until next time... fin!_


	8. Listening

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! Really appreciate it! I enjoy reading them all._

_This chapter is slightly different then the others. I don't know how to explain it, but I hope you enjoy._

**This Night**

**Disclaimer:** _It belongs to C.S. Lewis. I don't own nothing at all. Don't want it neither. Wouldn't know where to put it_.

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Listening**

Snow lay thick on the ground, and covered the trees. Edmund was walking through the forest, his cloak pulled tight around him, his head bent down against the cold wind that was blowing. The snow whirled around him, sparkling every so slightly, stinging his nose and cheeks. He didn't notice though. He had shut out the cold, getting lost in his thoughts, going over events that had happened in recent time.

Katherine still had not woken up. It had been almost three weeks since the battle. She lay there unmoving, her skin pale and cold. Edmund and his sisters had started taking turns watching her, just in case something should happen. Edmund hated it when it was his shift. Many nights as he sat there, next to her bed, he thought she had died. It appeared that all life had gone out of her, except for the very small rise and fall of her chest which gave him little comfort.

Peter was better now. The night that Peter went to see Kate, he had stayed for two days, hardly eating, and sleeping even less. When Susan and Lucy tried to get him rest, he would numbly shake his head, watching her face. It worried them all.

Then abruptly on the third night he got up and left her room, and had yet to return. This worried his family even more. He never asked about her, and never spoke of her. He had gone back to ruling the kingdom. Two nights ago, Edmund had come upon Lucy begging Peter to visit her again. She was crying, pleading with him. Peter had just looked out the window and appeared to ignore her.

"Peter, what you are doing is not healthy!" Her voice cracked and she swiped a hand over her eyes, "Please, just go to her again. She needs you Peter."

At this Peter had stiffened and he spoke, his voice quite. Edmund strained to hear, "What she needs is someone to protect her, to keep her from getting hurt."

Lucy had opened her mouth but Peter had already walked off, Edmund ducking around a corner before he was seen.

A bird took off from his perch over Edmund's head, shaking the snow from the branch. Edmund jumped, shaken out of his thoughts and quickly tried to brush the snow away that had fallen between his cloak and neck. He glared up at the tree, as if it was it's fault, then looked around, getting his bearing. Getting situated he turned towards the direction of the castle and started towards it.

The forest was muffled with the snow, making it eerily quite. The only noise he could hear was the crunching of his boots in the snow and the occasional call of an animal. He walked in silence for a while, stepping around trees and climbing over rocks. Then a twig snapped off to his left. He stopped and looked. Not seeing anything he went forward to investigate. Peeking around a large tree, he found Peter, sitting on a rock, a small twig in his hands. He was looking down at it, slowly breaking it into small pieces.

Edmund stepped into view, making his presence known to Peter.

Peter didn't even look up. "Hi," his voice was low and tired, "I just came out to get some fresh air."

Edmund said nothing at first, but thoughts clouded his mind, and his mouth opened. "You need to visit her." His eyes went wide and he slammed his mouth shut, shocked that he had said that.

Peter's eyes snapped to his brother, "Don't you dare tell _me_ what to do."

--------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a relaxing day for Lucy. She had sat by the fire in her room and read. There was no one to heal, except that of Katherine, but there was nothing she could do for her.

She had decided to take a walk out in the snow. It was a chilly day outside, and she wrapped herself in her warmest cloak, pulling it snuggly around her. She meant for it to be a short walk but she soon found herself rambling through the forest. She ran across the home of the rabbits and had stopped and talked. She hadn't felt so joyful in days. It was refreshing.

After bidding her friends good day, she started back towards the castle.

A biting wind whipped around her. Shivering she hunched her shoulders and bent her head down. A snapping noise made her stop. Curious she walked slowly towards where the noise had come from.

Then she heard a voice, "Hi," she froze, and looked around like she had been caught stealing. No one there. It spoke again, "I just came out to get some fresh air."

Lucy then realized that it was Peter's voice, and he wasn't talking to her. She moved closer, biting her lip, trying not to make the snow crunch beneath her feet. Then she heard another voice, "You need to visit her." Lucy stopped, her eyes wide. That was Edmund.

"Don't you dare tell _me_ what to do." Peter's voice was low and angry. She shut her eyes against it.

There was silence now and Lucy dared not to move any closer lest her presence be detected. She could only imagine that her brothers were staring each other down.

Finally Edmund broke the silence, his voice soft. "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why don't you go see her?"

Lucy held her breath, praying that Peter would answer it.

Peter's voice was now slightly muffled, as though he had head down.

"She was angry with me."

"Why?"

"I put her on the wall, so she would be safe."

"Why?" Lucy shook her head slightly, amazed. Her brother sure had a way with words.

"To keep her _safe_!" Peter sounded exasperated

Edmund was silent. Lucy could see her breath in the air as she waited.

Her eldest brother spoke again, his voice small, "Battle is no place for her."

"That's right" Edmund spoke encouragingly, "so what's the problem here?"

Silence.

"Oh wait, I got it," he cleared his throat before continuing, "You told her to stay on the wall, and she grew angry with you because she wanted to be down in the heat of the battle, and now she's hurt and you are beating yourself up about not letting her fight to her full potential."

Lucy heard someone shift their weight.

"Well, I'm going to help you out here, since I am a marvelous brother _and_ friend," he paused for effect, "_stop thinking_." Edmund spoke the words with force.

"Gee thanks."

"But really, Peter," Edmunds voice turned serious again, "You were right. I would have put her on the wall too. Just think about what would have happened to her if she had gone down. She might not even _be_ with us anymore. You did what you knew was right to do, and you can't help it if she got angry."

"That's not all," Peter spoke, "When I told her my decision, she brought up how she was here fighting against the Witch before we even arrived."

"So?"

"Would you say 'and look where that got you' was a good answer?"

"Oh Peter!" Edmund sounded extremely shocked and horrified, "Please tell me you did not say that. _Please_."

When stillness reached Lucy's ears, she shook her head, stunned that her brother said that to Katherine. Lucy knew it was a sore point in her friend's life. They tried not to talk about it around her.

"Are you crazy!? I'd be angry at you too if you told me that." Lucy, eyes wide, nodded in agreement with her brother's words, "I can't believe that you said that. How could you be so heart---"

He stopped and took a giant, angry, shaky breath. "You know what? Whatever you said to her is your business, and I'm not going to pass judgment on you because of your lack of brain cells."

Peter said nothing, but Lucy could tell he was feeling horrible.

"Still," Edmund still sounded a bit frustrated, but was trying to get his emotions under control, "you cannot keep ignoring her. She had probably already forgiven you and remembers nothing of it. But, I'm not saying she has. Either way you need to go to her. She needs---"

"me, right?" Peter gave a dry laugh, "You sound like Lucy."

"I know," Lucy glared in the direction of her brothers, "I overheard you two talking the other night."

"You were eavesdropping?" Peter's voice was filled with unbelief.

Lucy opened her mouth to reprimand Edmund, but shut it quickly when she remembered that she was doing what he had done.

"The point that I'm trying to make is that, you need to go to her. Talk to her."

"She can't hear me."

"I'd be surprised if she couldn't!"

"But--"

"Peter!" Edmund cut of Peter before he could reply, "Go. Just go to her."

Lucy heard the sound of someone walking away and Edmund spoke again, his voice getting distant, "For goodness sake! It might do you both some good!"

She heard him laugh and he was gone. She waited in silence only a few moments before she herself turned and walked off, unheard, leaving Peter to his thoughts, once again.

--------------------------------------------------------

Susan jerked awake as her book fell off her lap and onto the floor. She sat up into a sitting position on the couch that Edmund had moved next to Kate's bed. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and looked outside. Still dark out. She had no idea how long she had been asleep, but judging from the burned out candle, it had been a while. She reached down and picked the book up off the floor, then looked around the room. Everything seemed fine. Katherine was lying there, her arms folded across her stomach. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, her eyes shone in the darkness and her breathing sounded deep in the stillness.

Susan sunk back into her seat and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she gasped and opening her eyes she stood to her feet, staring at her friend. Her eyes. Katherine's eyes were open. She wasn't looking at Susan, but they were open.

Susan stood in shock, not sure what to do. Then cautiously, she bent closer and whispered her name. Katherine blinked, and Susan called to her again. Then ever so slowly Kate turned her head and stared at Susan. Her eyes were wide, she didn't smile or acknowledge her in any other way. But it was enough for Susan, she tore out of the room and across the hall to Lucy's. Not knocking she ripped open the door. Lucy sat straight up in bed,

"Susan! What the----"

"It's Katherine!" Susan took a large breath and Lucy jumped out of bed, "She's awake."

* * *

_Sorry it took me a while to update. I always hated it when people would write a fiction and then not updated it in 3 months or more and you would forget what had happed earlier on in the story so you would have to read the whole thing again._

_I got this chapter done a while ago, but then before I put it up, I realized that I didn't like it so I rewrote it all, and then I could only manage to write at night._

_I really hoped you enjoyed this one._

_Please_ Read & Review_!! I really like to get feedback on my work!_


	9. Weakness

_Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter... really appreciate it! I'm thinking about changing the title of this story, as it is no longer pertains to anything. Any suggestions?_

**This Night**

**Disclaimer**: _It belongs to C.S. Lewis. I don't own nothing at all. Don't want it neither. Wouldn't know where to put it._

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Weakness**

_Suddenly she gasped and opening her eyes she stood to her feet, staring at her friend. Her eyes. Katherine's eyes were open. She wasn't looking at Susan, but they were open._

_Susan stood in shock, not sure what to do. Then cautiously, she bent closer and whispered her name. Katherine blinked, and Susan called to her again. Then ever so slowly Kate turned her head and stared at Susan. Her eyes were wide, she didn't smile or acknowledge her in any other way. But it was enough for Susan, she tore out of the room and across the hall to Lucy's. Not knocking she ripped open the door. Lucy sat straight up in bed,_

_"Susan! What the----"_

_"It's Katherine!" Susan took a large breath and Lucy jumped out of bed, "She's awake."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy wasted no time. She grabbed a her robe from the bed post and scurried across the hall into the open room. It was dark.

"Susan," Her voice was commanding, "light the candles. I need light."

She didn't wait for a response from her sister. She quickly arrived at the side of the bed of her friend. Katherine's eyes were open staring up at the ceiling. Lucy leaned over her, trying to see better.

"_Susan_! I need light!" She tried to keep the frustration out of her voice.

The sound of a match being lighted seemed to echo around the still room. Light shone from the candle and sent shadows dancing across the room as Susan quickly held it next to Lucy, offering her more light.

Lucy quickly peered closer at her friend. Kate turned her head ever so slightly and looked at her. Lucy thought that she looked extremely tired. Her eyes seemed to droop slightly. Well, she has just woken up from a very long sleep.

"Katherine?" Lucy spoke softly, her friend made no further movements. "I need you to stay awake for a short while, ok?" The older girl's eyes opened up slightly more, like a person does when they are fighting against sleep.

She turned towards her sister, "Susan, I need you to run and fetch Almoia for me. I need her." Susan was almost out the door before Lucy spoke again, "And wake Edmund and Peter as well. They will want to know she is awake." Her sister gave a slight nod and was gone, and Lucy turned her attention back to her patient.

"Can you speak?" The question hung in the air, and sounded extremely stupid to Lucy. Katherine's eyes told her that, no indeed, she could not. She started to ask another, but before the words were out of her mouth, her jaw went slightly lax in unbelief. She watched as her mouth opened slightly, and a raspy noise came out. She didn't know if it was just the noise of air being forced from her friend's lungs, or if she was actually trying to speak.

A sound near the door, alerted her to the presence of her eldest brother. Without waiting for him to even set another foot into the room, or even ask if Katherine was really awake, she ordered him to get water. He fled the room without a second thought and Edmund appeared. Both her brothers looked devilish. Their hair sticking in all directions, with a slightly groggy, but also an alert look about them. She said nothing to Edmund, and looked back down at Katherine. Her mouth was still open, but the raspy noise had stopped.

"Is she alright?" Lucy jumped slightly at the sound of her brother's voice, having been lost in thought.

Lucy furrowed her brow and studied her friends face. She didn't know if Katherine was alright. Nothing like this had ever happened before. She glanced at him momentarily and decided not to answer him. She didn't want anyone else to have to worry as much as she did. As she looked at Kate, she was suddenly struck with how pale she was. And how thin. She had nothing to eat since the battle three weeks prior. Her hair didn't have the shine like it once had, and her eyes...

Lucy almost shuddered as she looked at them. Her eyes which had always been bright and full of laughter, now seemed dead. There was no sparkle. No joy. There was sorrow now. Where they had once been a dark blue, now seemed grey. Lucy felt sick. She wanted to cry. To cry for her friend.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she looked up. Peter stood by her side, his gaze fixed upon the woman in the bed. A glass of water was in his other hand.

It wasn't until she reached up for the glass that she realized that her own hand was holding tightly to Katherine's. She released her grip and took the water.

"Help me prop her up so she can drink."

The two boys nodded and Lucy moved out of their way. They found more pillows and as Peter gently sat Katherine up in bed, Edmund piled them behind her. She noticed silently, that Kate's eyes followed Peter's every movement. As soon as he laid her back against the cushions, Kate sagged into them, her breathing deep and exhausted. Lucy went forward and brought the glass to her friends lips, and tilted it slightly letting only a drop of water enter her mouth, before allowing more.

It was a slow and somewhat silent task. Katherine would make the raspy noises every once in a while before drinking taking another sip. Edmund and Peter had decided to sit on the couch after deciding that it would do no one any good if they continued to pace as they had been. Time seemed to slow down for all of them. It wasn't until Susan hurried back into the room, following a centaur.

Lucy greeted her. "Almoia, the Lady is awake, but seems to have lost the ability to move around very much. I am guessing that this is because of the loss of blood, and having no physical activity for a long period of time." Almoia bowed her head slightly in agreement.

"What does thy Queen bid?"

---------------------------------------

Edmund picked up a small stone and hurled it into the sea as hard as he could before finding another and repeating the process. Peter smiled softly as he walked up to him. Edmund shifted his gaze from the ocean onto his brother, but said nothing. Peter decided not to break the silence and pulling his cloak tighter around him, he stomped his feet slightly on the round, trying to stay warm.

"_So_-- she's awake."

It was a simple statement, and one he already knew to be true. He stayed silent, looking out across the sea.

It had frightened Peter when Susan had come rushing into his room, saying something about Katherine. She had been out of breath and before she could wheeze out the word 'awake', Peter, for one dreaded moment, felt his world come crashing down. He had been nervous as he ran towards her room, wondering if she was still angry at him. If she still wanted to be friends. He was actually relieved when Lucy had sent him on his errand. He hadn't felt like facing Katherine right then.

But then when he finally did see her, lying there, he was sad and disappointed that she hadn't jumped up and yelled at him. Anything would have been better then seeing her like that. She looked so fragile and sick.

Now, as he stood on the beach, staring out at the waves, Peter mentally kicked himself. What did he expect to happen? He had known that she wasn't just going to wake up and be immediately better. And yet, even now, he found himself disappointed that she wasn't.

Edmund's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Did you visit her yesterday like I told you to?" Edmund took another stone and tossed it into the water before turning to face Peter.

The latter let his shoulders sag and he numbly gave a slow shake to his head.

"Do _I_ need to _drag_ you in there myself? Because I--"

"I didn't get a chance Ed! Cut me some slack. It's not even been a_ full day_ since you talked to me about it."

"_So_?" Peter glared at Edmund's carefree attitude.

"So, the point is, I didn't have a lot of time to work up enough courage to go talk to her."

"Well now you are going to have to work up a lot more, since she is awake. Now she can talk back."

"I _really_ appreciate your words of encouragement, Edmund. I truly feel better now about this situation since we've had this _lovely_ chat. I should come to you more often when I have a problem." Peter shifted his weight in agitation.

"Hey, you know you can always talk to me. But I just don't see what the problem is."

"We've been through this before, Ed."

"I know, but I thought we came to the conclusion that you needed to talk to her."

"That was _before_ she was awake, and like you so kindly pointed out, she can talk back to me now." He ran a hand through his dark blond hair in frustration.

"I still don't see the any problem."

Peter turned and looked at Edmund in unbelief. His brother's face was serious, and watched him shrug his shoulders.

"_Urgh_! Can we just drop this subject?"

"No."

"I'm hungry."

"Talk to her Peter."

"I haven't eaten since yesterday. Are you hungry?"

"You can't just ignore this Peter."

The High King glared at Edmund, "_Watch me_."

They stood there glaring at each other. The waves continued to crash onto the beach, and a cold wind blew, mixing sand with snow along the beach.

Finally Peter decided to leave, and he raised his head high and turned back towards the castle. He knew that Edmund was right. He couldn't just ignore the situation. He hated it when his younger brother was right. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to apologize for the words he had spoken to her. He knew he had to talk to her; and soon.

He was only slightly aware that Edmund was running to catch up to him, and he slowed down. Edmund came, breathing heavily, up next to Peter.

"Did I remember you saying something about food?" Peter looked sideways at his brother. "I'm famished." Peter raised his eyebrows and said nothing. They walk in silence and were almost to the castle before Edmund spoke again.

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Four hours or so. You?"

"About the same. Honestly, I'm surprised I haven't toppled over from lack of sleep I've been getting lately."

Peter laughed. "I wouldn't doubt if you still would. I might join you."

Edmund laughed with him, and then cleared his throat.

"So has Lucy told you anything more?"

Peter's smile disappeared and she shook his head.

"No... Just that Katherine is still to weak to move."

Edmund nodded absently.

"Would you mind if we went and checked up on her before we go get something to eat?"

Peter snapped his head to the side to look at his brother. Edmund slowed down and held up his hands in surrender.

"Just to make sure nothing's changed. You don't have to talk or anything."

Peter peered closely at Edmund before agreeing.

---------------------------------------------------

_Pounding._ That was the only thing that she could feel. Slowly Katherine opened her eyes and winced from the blinding brightness. She felt groggy, and tried to comprehend what was going on. She only slightly remembered waking up in the night, finding that she couldn't move. It had been dark then. She had been so confused. After she had willed her brain and body to move her head to look at Susan, she became even more confused when she suddenly found all four of the Pensieve children in her room.

She tried to talk, and ask them what was wrong with her, but her throat burned. They had moved her into the sitting position, and the movement made her exhausted. Water had been given to her, but she had felt little difference. All she could do was lay there, lifeless. They had talked to her, but their voices sounded distant and muffled. She fell asleep and woke up with the pounding.

The throbbing in her head was relentless. Her room, she saw, was empty and she felt relieved. Any noise or movement would have made her headache worse. She tried to think of the last thing she remembered.

_Pain_. She closed her eyes, trying to remember more. Susan had been there. They had been standing-- _where_? She remembered the feel of her bow in her hands and the feel of the feathers on the arrow. There was a noise, like that of a heavy book falling closed. Pain.

Katherine's eyes flew open, the memory coming back in a flood now. The battle, the recollection of something in her body that didn't belong there. Susan's cry.

All of that had happened yesterday. She quickly thought back to the night before. Yes, all of the Pesieves looked fine. No one was limping or bleeding liberally. They were fine. In fact-- They didn't even look like they had been a battle. Peter and Edmund didn't have bruises or cuts on their faces. _How was that possible?_

Slowly things started to click together in her mind. They all seemed a little _too _happy to find her awake. And the fact that she couldn't move her body, with the exception of her head... _wait..._ check that. Katherine slowly moved her arms and rested them on her chest, feeling a small amount of pride for the small feat.

She figured out she must have been unconscious for a while. _But for how long_? Her eyes darted towards the window. The thin curtains were pulled across it. She lay there, planning her course of action, and building up strength. Then she slowly eased the top part of her body off the bed and the rest followed with the help of gravity. Katherine laid there on the floor, pain racking her whole body from the small fall. Trying to push the feeling away, she slowly dragged her body across the room, towards the window. It was a very slow procedure. Every movement she made ended up with her resting for what she felt was hours, but what in reality was only five minutes or so.

Once she made it, her body was worn out. She managed to pull herself up and lean against the wall, wondering why she just couldn't have waited until someone came into the room and asked them how long it had been since the battle.

She could now move the upper half of her body, and had felt her leg twitch on the journey over. After building up a little more strength, she pulled the curtain aside and looked out at the world.

She gasped.

Snow covered the ground. She quickly added this up in her head. At least three weeks; maybe more. She let the curtain fall back into place and as she dropped her body back against the wall, sinking deep into her thoughts.

"_Kate!?_"

* * *

_I might not get to update in a while... A family member is about to die (we've been expecting her to go for a while now) and I'm moving to a different state. Life changes. But I will try and get it done soon. I will finish this story._

_So I re-read this story... something I haven't done in a while, and was a little embarrassed by my lack of writing skills. I admire all of you who have stuck with this from the beginning. Thank you._

_Please_ review! _I love getting the comments and seeing what everyone thinks of my story. Even if you've commented before, please do so again. Thank you again for reading!_

_Cheers_


	10. Conversations

_ Sorry it took me so long to update!! I promise it won't take that long again! _

_Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I appreciate your taking time out of your busy lives and writting in! _

**This Night**

**Disclaimer:** _It belongs to C.S. Lewis. I don't own nothing at all. Don't want it neither. Wouldn't know where to put it_

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Conversations**

_She could now move the upper half of her body, and had felt her leg twitch on the journey over. After building up a little more strength, she pulled the curtain aside and looked out at the world._

_She gasped._

_Snow covered the ground. She quickly added this up in her head. At least three weeks; maybe more. She let the curtain fall back into place and as she dropped her body back against the wall, sinking deep into her thoughts._

_"Kate!?"_

* * *

Peter rushed over and kneeled next to her. He quickly looked her over, checking to see if she was wounded.

"How did you get here?" He tried to keep the panic out of his voice, but it was to no avail. Edmund rushed up beside him.

"What happened?" He looked at her with a worried expression. She looked fine; some colour had come back into her face, and truth be told, she looked better than she had in very long time. Peter was looking at her like he expected to get an answer from her but she remained silent. She just stared at Peter, a look of pain mixed with happiness on her face. It was a very small amount of happiness though; Edmund almost didn't see it, but there was no denying that it was there.

Peter still looked a little shocked from finding her on the floor and not in bed. He kept opening his mouth then shutting it again, as if he was trying to ask her more, but very confused at how it all came about. Edmund just watched him, knowing that anything he said wouldn't help. Suddenly Kate's hand reached out and took a hold of Peter's, squeezing it slightly. Edmund turned slightly away, the act was so friendly, yet so intimate and small; he felt that he had witnessed something holy, that some people only wish to see in a lifetime, and he was unworthy to do so. When he looked back he could see that Peter had calmed down considerably. She had always had that effect on him. Maybe that was why they were perfect for each other. A king always needs someone whom they can turn to as their safe haven - a person who seemed perfectly at peace, no matter how hard or severe the storm they are going through seems to batter their lives. A person who when going through those times, can calm those around them as well.

Edmund was happy for the two in front of him, and only wished that they would be able to rise above their fears, doubts, misgivings and miscommunication to be able to see what everyone else already did.

Grinning he slapped Peter on the back heartily, shocking him out of his faze. "Well, if the lady permits," He bowed in her direction. "I think I might wander off in the general direction of, say, the kitchen." Katherine's eyes laughed at him. "May I bring anything back for the patient?"

"Whatever they have Edmund. I feel as though I haven't eaten in months." Edmund nodded and rose to leave. "Thank you." Her voice told him that it was more than just a thank you for going and getting food, but also for giving her the time alone with Peter. He nodded again and gave her a warm, encouraging smile. He figured he might wander around slightly before making his way to the kitchen and give them a little extra time to talk in private. Maybe he would go and try to find Susan and Lucy to ward them off. His eyes danced. Yes - they would have plenty of time.

----

"He's not coming back for a couple of hours is he?" Peter was still looking at the doorway where his brother had departed through.

Katherine shook her head with a smile. "Well, I doubt I'll be eating anytime soon." She looked back at Peter. He looked almost the same, his hair was longer and falling across his eyes.

He looked back at her.

"How are you Peter? Truly."

He hesitated before answering. "I've been better."

"Everyone else?"

"They're doing well."

"Good," she said glancing down and playing with the edge of a rug. She fought to find something to say, but words seemed to fail her. It was strange to wake up one morning and three weeks had passed and she couldn't move. She shifted her body to find a more comfortable position on the hard floor.

"Here," said Peter, taking notice. He moved to her side and she linked an arm around his neck. He stood up carrying her much like he did when she had twisted her ankle. It felt good to be in his arms again.

He placed her on the bed and pulled the covers up. She relaxed against the pillow, suddenly feeling tired again. He turned to leave and let her rest.

"No don't," she said, stopping him. He turned back towards her. She suddenly felt very small and childish.

"Can we just talk, like we used to?" she asked in a small voice.

Peter gave a small smile and pulled a chair over next to her bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Everything and nothing," she replied helpfully, smiling. There was a short silence. Peter waited for her to start off on a subject, like she always did.

"Tell me about the battle," she said finally, trying to contain a yawn.

----

Peter nodded absently and sank down in his chair. "The battle." He sighed.

"It was three weeks ago. We won, of course."

"Of course," she agreed with a beautiful smile.

He didn't know what else to tell her. She seemed to sense this and help him out.

"Where you wounded?" She asked softly, almost like she was dreading the answer. Peter's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes."

Her eyes widened at she looked quickly at him. "How bad?"

"Not to bad. I'm in one piece right?" he replied, decided that she didn't need to know the full details.

She looked at him intently. Her breathing had become labored and a small glisten of sweat started to show upon her forehead. Peter grew concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Peter. Just a little tired," she said. "Was Susan or Lucy wounded?"

"No."

"Edmund?"

"He made it through unscathed."

She closed her eyes and nestled down into her pillow further. "Good." Her voice was soft, and laden with sleep. Peter stood.

"I should go. You need rest."

She opened her eyes briefly looked at him. She nodded slightly, and as he turned to leave, she spoke.

"Peter, it isn't your fault."

He started. How could she know that he felt that the only reason she was there was because he had put her on the wall. He wanted to ask her, but she was already asleep. He left her room quickly.

----

"_What do you mean she was out of bed_?" Lucy asked.

"Peter and I entered her room and found her on the floor--"

"She fell out of bed?"

"No, Lu," Edmund said exasperated. "She was all the way over next to the window."

"She crawled?"

"No she hopped," Edmund retorted sarcastically. "Of course she crawled. She doesn't have the proper use of her legs now, does she?"

"Edmund Thomas Pensive, don't get that tone of voice with me," Lucy reprimanded, her hands on her hips. "I just need you to tell me exactly what happened."

"I did!" He cried unbelief. He shook his head at his sister and started to walk away.

"Where is she now?" Lucy shouted after him.

"In her room with Peter."

----

When Katherine awoke, sunlight was streaming in through the window. A servant was whistling in the corridor, the merry tune reverberating around the castle. She slowly sat up and stretched. Her legs were extremely stiff, but she was able to move them. She started to swing them off the bed and attempt to stand, when a noise behind her stopped her. She turned to look, startled, but presently she relaxed when she saw Peter, asleep on the couch, which had been restored to it's proper place in her room.

He was sitting with one leg stretched out and the other drawn in. His head was being propped up by his arm. A book sat forgotten on the cushion next to him. His breathing was deep and his sleep undisturbed. A peace was upon his face, and Kate smiled at him.

She slowly stood, holding onto her bed for support and took a very shaky step. She winced, but forced herself to take another. It felt as though her legs were filled with stones. After a couple more tentative steps she let go of the bed and managed to stay upright. She gradually walked over to Peter and stared at his calm expression. Then, ever so carefully, she reached out her hand and brushed away the hair that fell across his closed eyes. Peter stirred in his sleep, sighed, and then was still.

Katherine withdrew her hand. Walking over to her balcony doors she looked out across the land.

It was all the winters of Narnia that she had seen. Each one reminded her of when she first came to Narnia. Not a green leaf or flower could have been found. She shivered despite the warmth of her room.

She had often wondered and tried to remember how she came to Narnia. Like the Pensives, she forgot the bigger details of her life before. It had all been a dream to her, where she had woken up one morning, but not remembered, except for that of a hazy outline. But she knew that she had not been born in Narnia. She knew because she couldn't remember her father or mother. She had asked Aslan once, where she had come from, but he did not tell her. At first she had been upset at him, but then realized that he did not tell her because it was not the right moment for her to know.

A lone tear fell down her cheek. She knew now. And what she knew troubled her. She knew, because in her sleep, she had dreamt. When she had woken up, she had forgotten, but now she remembered and knew that they were not just dreams but memories. Her memories - ones that had long been forgotten. It terrified her. Not just the memories, but something that Aslan had told her when they had first met.

_"You will leave Narnia, when your time comes, and then only will your spirit return."_

At the time she didn't care. It was fine with her. She didn't quite believe that Narnia was real. But that was before she had met the Pensives. Aslan's words had faded from her memory over time but now they rang clearly through her thoughts.

Peter stirred again and she turned towards him. They could never know, particularly him. They would never understand. How could they? They could no longer remember either. They would not believe her.

* * *

_And the plot gets thicker - not that I can say it was thick to begin with._ : )

_Please_ Review! _I love comments on my work and what you all think about it. Also if there is anything I should improve upon._


	11. Locked

**This Night**

**Disclaimer:**_ It belongs to C.S. Lewis. I don't own nothing at all. Don't want it neither. Wouldn't know where to put it_

**Chapter Eleven - Locked**

* * *

_"You will leave Narnia, when your time comes, and then only will your spirit return."_

_At the time she didn't care. It was fine with her. She didn't quite believe that Narnia was real. But that was before she had met the Pensives. Aslan's words had faded from her memory over time but now they rang clearly through her thoughts._

_Peter stirred again and she turned towards him. They could never know, particularly him. They would never understand. How could they? They could no longer remember either. They would not believe her._

* * *

Months passed and the snow faded and the streams danced again. The ice was gone and new life was springing up everywhere. The creatures and inhabitants of the land came forth from their winter dwellings and the birds began to sing. The gulls awoke. Silently the floated in over the castle, then out over the sea. But when they laid their icy eyes on the first fish, they began to scream and fight.

Life in Cair Paravel returned to its peaceful state. The servants went about their work; the cook whistled merrily in the kitchen, keeping the fire stirred up and hot.

Katherine had regained her strength and was soon riding horses and practicing with weapons again. The Pensives noticed a difference in their dear friend, but no one questioned her. They told themselves that over time she would become her normal self again, but they noticed as time went on, she seemed to become more and more distant from them. More then once the siblings had entered a room of which she was there, and she would jump, as though she was waiting for something to happen to her at any moment. It concerned them all, but they kept their thoughts quite.

Peter had noticed it more then the others. Her laughter would no longer reach her eyes. He had seen her often walking through the forest, or on the beach, deep in thought. She never seemed to want to be alone, but solitude, it seemed, was her favorite companion of late. When asked to do things with him and his siblings, she would turn them down more often than not. She seemed to be slipping away from them again, this time from an unknown illness.

One day, at lunch, the siblings saw Katherine barely touch her food. In fact, she had only taken one bite. When asked if everything was alright, she had given a weak smile, claiming to have had a rather large breakfast that morning and was still full. The servants who were standing against the wall, waiting to be of service, glanced at each other quickly. Peter saw the movement. He made an inquiry to the cook later and learned the truth. No breakfast had been made for the Lady Katherine that morning. A few questions later and he learned that it had been a few days since a meal had been made for her.

Peter knew that something had to be done. She had almost slipped away once before and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

He found her in one of the libraries. It was bright. Sunlight poured in to the room from the many tall windows that lined the far wall. Chairs and couches were scattered across the floor. The library had two floors, the upper was like that of a large porch, wrapping around close to the wall. A few ladders were there on wheels, for the usage of the readers who wished for the books on the higher shelves. The books themselves were just as impressive as the room they were in. Each was hand written - many even from the day when Narnia began. Each one was different then the others, in colors and size. It was a room that Peter had spent much time in.

Katherine was seated in a chair, next to one of the windows. A book lay open on her lap, but her face was turned to the outdoors, a blank look on her face. Peter looked around as saw Susan upon one of the higher levels, pulling a book from the shelf. She looked down when he entered. He gave her a meaningful glance, and she quietly left, giving him a small, reassuring look as she passed.

The doors closed behind her. The noise made Katherine start and whirl around, the book falling with a dull thud to the ground. She relaxed when she saw it was Peter, but made no movement to pick up the book. Their eyes met, and she tried to smile. He walked over to her, slowly. Bending down, he grasped the book and raised it. It was small, and the writing elaborate. 'The Beginning' was the simple title, which was printed in a thin gold text on the front cover.

"I- it's a fine day for reading, wouldn't you say?" She asked hesitantly. Peter rested his eyes on her, taking note of her face, which for once, was flushed.

He didn't answer her at once, but placing the book on the small table next to her, he took a seat on a chair nearby. "Maybe," he replied. "I find it to be more of a day for talking."

She remained silent, but Peter could tell that her breathing had quickened. A trace of fear could be seen in her eyes. A bird chirped outside.

She stood, and suddenly placed a hand on her head, and grabbed her back of her chair to steady herself. Peter rose up with concern, but before he could react further, she grabbed the book of the table and took a step towards the door, as though nothing had happened.

"I am afraid that I am not in the mood to talk today, my lord," she stated, her eyes not meeting his. "Perhaps another time." She walked towards the doors and turned the handle.

Peter looked at her frozen back with a small amount of amusement. She didn't turn around but he could tell she was getting angry.

"Why is the door locked?" she asked in a steady voice.

Peter shrugged his shoulders, even though she couldn't see him. "I think that right now is the perfect time to talk."

She whirled around, anger flashing in her eyes. "Let me out." She could tell from the look in his eyes that that was the last thing he was thinking about doing right then. "Let me out, Peter." She tried to keep her voice calm, but the panic was evident.

He smiled at her. "No."

"I don't want to talk."

"You don't have to; not now at least." She gave him a confused look. "I have so many questions that I need to ask you right now, and then you can talk."

He could see the absolute panic in her face. It was his turn to look confused. What was she so afraid to tell him?

"Let me out," she repeated.

"No."

"Peter..."

"I'm not letting you leave her until I get some answers," he started.

She turned back towards the doors, trying once again the turn the handles.

"Like, why you aren't spending any time with us anymore;" He took a step towards her, she started pounding on the doors. "Or why suddenly, you aren't eating. Or why whenever someone enters a room you flinch."

She had stopped pounding and was resting her head against the wood. He was behind her now and he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around and it startled Peter to find tears running down her face. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her not saying anything. Kate clung to him like a lost child, her tears falling freely.

"You won't understand," she repeated into his shoulder. "There is no way for you to understand."

Peter managed to move her over to a couch and he sat there holding her, telling her repeatedly that she could tell him anything. She struggled against him at one point, pleading for him to let her leave.

"I don't want to tell you," she had whispered when she finally stopped crying.

Peter seriously thought about letting her leave. He wanted to get answers, but by her reaction he didn▓t want to appear cruel by keeping her locked in with him. Then he remembered how she wasn't eating, and he realized that if he didn't help her now, it might be to late. He didn't say anything to her, but stood up and walked around the room.

She stayed on the couch. Her hair had fallen loose and hung around her face. Her cheeks were damp and flushed from crying. She laid there, not moving. Her eyes stared off into the air in front of her, unblinking and unseeing.

Peter left her there, deciding that she would speak when she was ready.

It was a full forty minutes before she finally started to talk. Peter had found himself a book, detailing a journey that someone had taken across the sea to the Lonely Islands, and was almost halfway through when she spoke.

"Do you remember your father or mother, Peter?" she asked. Her voice was small and quite, but it seemed to fill the room to him. He quickly looked towards her.

He was surprised at her question. But as he thought about it, he realized that he had never considered it before. Of course he must have a father and mother. Everyone had one. He thought hard, but no memories of them came to mind. It had never seemed important in his mind.

"No," he finally admitted. He took a seat in the chair next to her.

"I don't remember mine either - or I didn't." She gave a small laugh. "Isn't that strange?"

"You can remember your parents now, though?" he asked confused.

She sniffed but didn't reply. "Aslan knows."

Peter was confused as to why she said this, but he remained silent.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to her. She thanked him, and then continued.

"I remember when I first came to Narnia - the White Witch was in control. It was always winter; always cold," she paused and pushed back some of her hair. "I don't know how we came to be in Narnia. I used to, but then one day, I forgot. I forgot everything. Even _him_."

Peter was staring at her intently. Who was it that she was talking about? He leaned forward in his chair. When she had said that she couldn't remember how they came to Narnia, he figured that she was talking about herself and the Pensives. Had someone else come with her?

She started talking again. "Isn't it strange how memories work? You can remember the tiniest detail of something unimportant that happened the year before, but then you can't remember what you had the day before for breakfast."

Silence filled the library once again. Peter tried not to fidget in his seat to much, but as the minutes rolled by, he started to play with a loose string he had found on his shirt.

"I had a brother. Did you know that?" She looked at him for the first time in an hour. She looked tired to him.

Peter was shocked. A brother? Here in Narnia?

"We came here together. His name was Andrew. We were twins."

Peter tried to keep his mouth closed, but he found it difficult not to let his chin drop. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"What happened to him?"

"He died, shortly before I was captured." Her voice was emotionless.

Peter could tell that she had already mourned for him and no longer found the need to do so. He was extremely curious about her brother, and questions were on the tip of his tongue, but Peter didn't want to press the matter further and changed the subject.

"You said that you remember your father and mother?" He inquired, gently.

"I remember my life before I came here," she replied, sitting up. He remained silent and she looked at him intently. "We had lives before we came here. All of us."

It was hard for Peter to imagine a life anywhere else then in Narnia.

"I don't understand," he said, his brow creased with confusion.

"You, me, Susan, Edmund, Lucy - we all were born in a different world."

"Like across the sea, where Aslan is from?"

"_No_, Peter. A place much different then here." She looked at him in frustration. "This is the reason I didn't want to tell you. You wouldn't understand!"

"Help me understand!"

"_I can't_! There are something▓s in life which cannot be explained."

They glowered at each other. Finally Peter spoke.

"Alright, say we did come from another 'world' - how did we get here?" He raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her to answer.

"I don't know how you or anybody else got here, I only know my story -"

"Please, do tell," he interrupted.

She glared at him. "May I remind you, Peter, that you were the one who so much wanted me to talk. If you're going to get cheeky, then I have nothing more to say, and you lose."

"I won't leave this room until I find out what, in Aslan's name, is wrong with you!" he yelled at her in frustration.

She stood up and stood over him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Your really want to know what▓s wrong with me!?■ she screamed.

He stood as well. "That's the reason I locked you up in this bloody room in the first place!" He yelled in her face. Frustration seeped through him. He threw his shoulders back and tried to intimidate Kate by towering over her.

She didn't seemed fazed in the in the least, at first; Peter hadn't really expected it to - she was not one to be easily intimidated. But as anger flashed through her face once again, her shoulders dropped in defeat. This threw Peter off guard and he took a step back.

"I'm dying," she said in a soft voice.

* * *

_Oh my! Bet you all weren't expecting that little plot twist. Mwahahaa. From this point on the romance takes off to a higher level. Many chapters to come._

_Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers. You put smiles on my face._

_Please review!_


	12. Truths

**This Night**

**Disclaimer:** _I think we've been through this enough. I own nothing._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - Truths**

_"You really want to know what's wrong with me!?" she screamed._

_He stood as well. "That's the reason I locked you up in this bloody room in the first place!" He yelled in her face. Frustration seeped through him. He threw his shoulders back and tried to intimidate Kate by towering over her._

_She didn't seemed fazed in the in the least at first; Peter hadn't really expected it to - she was not one to be easily intimidated. But as anger flashed through her face once again, her shoulders dropped in defeat. This threw Peter off guard and he took a step back._

_"I'm dying," she said in a soft voice._

* * *

"Well that was dramatic," he said coolly. 

She flushed and looked down. "Um, well... yes," she mumbled. "I meant that I was dying in my- well, our world."

"Oh well that explains everything now, doesn't it?" He said, throwing his hands into the air, exasperated.

"Well, excuse me, your Highness, if you can't manage to wrap your brain around it." She glared at him.

"Wrap my brain around what?" He yelled. "That I almost lost the woman I love and I get her back to lose her again because she is dying in another world!?"

He was shouting in her face. He hadn't meant to say that he loved her. It had just slipped out.

Her face registered shock, but she answered him scathingly.

"You think I am crazy?" Her voice was deadly calm.

Peter wondered if she had even heard his proclamation of love.

"I never said that--" he started, his voice quite.

"I know you enough to know what you are thinking, Peter."

"I don't think you're insane." She opened her mouth to speak. "I just don't understand," he added quickly. When he saw that Kate wasn't going to bite his head off, he continued. "You never answered my question on how you came here."

She looked at him intently, apparently decided on whither or not she should answer him. Finally, after what seemed to be ages to Peter, Katherine seemed to have made up her mind. She sat back down in her chair, her hands folded neatly on her lap. She turned her face and looked out the window.

Unsure of himself, Peter remained standing.

"I'm from Scotland--" she paused and sharply at him, "it's a country, like Narnia. You are from a different country called England."

"Oh," he said, trying as best as he could that he had indeed grasped this.

"Well, I was in a accident. My family and I were traveling in the country and --" she paused once again, "something happened. My brother and I were hurt the worst. I woke up a month later in the hospital."

Peter nodded, silently urging her on. He slowly took a seat himself.

"It was dark. I could feel no pain. My father was sitting next to me." Katherine suddenly got a look of pain on her face. "He was crying. I've never seen my father cry. He told me that the doctors - their like Lucy - couldn't heal me or Andrew. We were not going to make it through the night." She looked at Peter again, her blue eyes sad. "I remember wondering how that could be. I felt fine. I was awake. How was it possible for me to die? I fell asleep shortly after and I had a dream. It was a lion - Aslan, as I now know - and when I woke up I was here, in Narnia."

She shrugged her shoulders. She looked lost; She was biting her bottom lip, and looking anywhere but him. Her hands were still resting in her lap.

Peter slowly reached over and took them in his hands. She turned her face towards the window, unwilling to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently. He wanted her took look at him. It hurt him to think that she didn't trust him with her secret and that he had to resort to locking her in a room to get her to tell him. He really didn't know what to do with the information that she had given him. When he had formed this plan in his head, he never imagined this.

"I was afraid," she whispered.

"You never need to be afraid of anything - even death," he replied.

She shook her head and finally turned towards him again. Sorrow filled every corner of her face. "I am not afraid of death, Peter. I shall go with it hand in hand, like a old friend. No," she said bitterly, "It is not death that I fear."

Peter searched her face, waiting patiently for her to continue.

Minutes passed before she did.

"I only fear of what I shall miss."

Peter managed to give her a smile. "You won't miss anything; you're here in Narnia, not in Scotsland - or whatever that place was called. Here you are alive." He paused and took a steady breath, staring into her eyes. "Here you have me. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise you that."

She gave him a sad smile. "Can you, Peter?" She stood up and walked towards the window. "I would give anything to be able to stay here," she turned towards him, her head held high. "With you," she added.

Peter remained seated. His heart soared within his chest as she said those words, but it immediately fell like stone. She was still hiding something. "Why can't you stay?" He asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"_'You will leave Narnia, when your time comes, and then only will your spirit return,_'" she quoted Aslan.

Peter stood and slowly walked over to her. "You don't know how long you have left?"

She shook her head, looking off to a wall to his right. "You have no idea what it is like, Peter. To know that I will leave here without any warning and know that I will never return."

"Is that why you stayed away from us?" She looked up into his face. "Is that why you stayed away from me?" he asked, quietly.

"I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." Peter stepped closer to her. Her eyes were still piercing his. "I kept my distance; You can't lose something you don't have."

Peter reached out and pulled her to him, turning her face to look into his. He felt nervous, but bold at the same time. He hesitated as he searched her face, and looked into her eyes. He bent his head down, his lips almost brushing hers, when she suddenly took a step back, her eyes wide with fear.

"No, Peter. _Don't_," she whispered urgently, tears starting to form in her eyes once more.

"Why not? _Why_ can't it be?"

"I will not do this to you; nothing is certain about my life. It cannot be.■

"It is certain. I know you. My feelings will never change."

The importance of his words struck her. "What is the point? Stick around; asking Aslan everyday that it would not be _that_ day? Praying that you and I will have one more day together?■

"If I have to."

She shook her head, chuckling sadly. "Peter, you have such a wonderful life ahead of you; full of happiness and peace. You are a King, you need not bother with me."

"It's not a bother, Katherine. In case you hadn't noticed, you've come to be quite important to me. I care about you. I want you to live." He added quietly, "I want to see where this is going."

She frowned, scared that he had meant what she thought he meant, but hoping he did, too. "Where what's going?"

He looked down at her. "This."

Katherine felt her insides flutter something fierce; her heart rate increased three-fold, and her throat went dry as he looked intently into her eyes. She was at a complete loss for words. She turned her face away.

"Don't."

"Katherine, look at me."

She didn't move. Peter could tell that she didn't intend to either.

"Katherine, look at me," he said, more firmly. She continued staring out the window. "Kate, please."

Peter could tell that her resolve had weakened. If she looked at him now, it would all be over. She shut her eyes firmly.

"No."

Peter refused to accept her reply. He reached his hand to her face, resting it on her cheek. Her skin was warm and soft as silk. He slowly turned her head to face his.

She still resisted in looking at him by refusing to open her eyes.

"Katherine," He whispered, pleadingly, earnestly.

She finally opened her eyes to look into his. But he didn't have time to search them or read them or drown in them. Because when their eyes met, he closed the small distance between them and kissed her.

Fire ran through him at the touch. For a fraction of a second, he felt her hesitate - but only for a fraction of a second. He took her face in his hands and lost himself in the kiss. He took it from soft and timid to fierce and full. He kissed her with everything he had, all the fear, longing, pain, and joy he felt. He kissed her because he was scared to lose her. He told her he loved her, he would do anything for her, would die for her, would even try to live for her.

* * *

_I am so, so, so, sorry for the long space between updates!! I understand if you don't even remember this story! Please forgive me. I feel terrible. I hope this chapter makes up for it._

_Thank you to all of my reviewers and to those who take time to read this story._

_More is to come! (I'm having to much fun to let it end here.)_

_Until next time - which will be much sooner then last time. Cheers._


End file.
